Fighting Chance
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: COMPLETED. They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Samcentric. Postfinale.
1. Awakening

**Fighting Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Sam-centric. Post-finale.

**A/n:** I am in the midst of a major writer's block in "Rain" but I will get back to it, I promise. But this came to me when I was taking my AP Euro Test and I'm like… I gotta write this. It is mainly going to be based on Sam. Gary Allan makes me think… his new stuff is so depressing…

At the moment, it is really just a stream of consciousness, but it will have a plot as I get into later into the story.

I will get back to Rain, I promise…

**Set After**: Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now… but I am putting my own spin on the ghost story.

**---------------------------------**

"_Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye._

_Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise."_

**---------------------------------**

The music seemed to play on repeat in Sam's head as he finally found a way to escape from the darkness or unconsciousness. He didn't feel any pain.

The last thing he remembered played on repeat in his mind as he fought to get his eyes to open.

_Sam looked at his dad. "Look, we still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet." He glanced back at the road. "We just have to start over. I mean we already found the demon once…" But Sam was cut off. He hadn't even seen the lights coming towards the passenger side of the Impala. He was too worried about getting Dean and his dad to the hospital. _

_He didn't even get a chance to look at either of them before pain overcame him and he was washed into darkness._

Dean. His dad. Where were they? Sam once again tried to force his mind to open his eyes. But the more he attempted to open them, the more stubborn they became as they remained shut.

The only thing the youngest Winchester could feel was the immense worry that was beginning to grow inside of him. He couldn't feel any part of his body. He couldn't feel anything. It felt like he was floating. Like there was nothing holding him up.

But even that couldn't make the worry escape him. He was sick with worry. It almost made him feel heavy if that was possible. It made him feel like he was sinking, but still floating. Gently falling… downwards.

The Impala had crashed. No. She hadn't crashed. It was the truck, or the car, or whatever the hell it was that slammed into the side of the Impala.

The passenger's side.

His dad. His dad had gotten the brunt of the crash. He tried to force his eyes open once again, but nothing became of it. He just grew even more worried. Sam truly had never been this worried before in his life. He was stuck in some sort of limbo like hell while he had no idea about his brother or his dad.

Dean. Dean wasn't doing too good in the back of the Impala, that was why Sam had been driving it. The thought had just hit Sam as he continued the feeling of a slow downward descent. Dean.

The way the car was hit. They were both…

He didn't want to think about that. He wouldn't let himself believe it. He wouldn't let his mind play tricks on him. He wouldn't even think about that until he got his eyes open.

Once again, Sam forced his eyes open, or at least attempted to.

Then suddenly he felt the slow descent turn fast as he was careening downwards, with no way of knowing when he was going to stop, no way of knowing even what the hell was going on. All the way down he kept trying to open his eyes. He wanted to see. He didn't want to be lost in darkness.

He wanted to know what the hell was going on with Dean and his dad. They were his main priority, after waking up.

Yet Sam still felt the freefalling feeling all over his body. He was accelerating faster and faster. This was gonna kill him, wasn't it?

But he did stop at the exact second that his eyes opened wide. The freefall stopped as a sudden aching erupted throughout his entire body as a groan escaped him that he couldn't control. It was so different from the feeling he had experienced just a few moments before. CRASH. That was the only way he could describe it. He felt like crash.

He had been crashed. He had been crashed into in the Impala.

His eyes quickly focused to the area around him. A hospital. A hospital? Why wasn't he in the Impala? It took him a few seconds to comprehend that some time must have passed between the crash and this exact moment in time.

"He's coming to…" he heard a voice say. He didn't recognize it. What was going on.

His eyes scanned the room quickly, making him extremely dizzy. He felt like he was going to be sick. Wherever he was, he was alone. He couldn't find Dean, he couldn't find his dad. He was in his own room.

The beeping of a heart monitor reached his ears as well.

Finally, his eyes rested on a doctor. Well, he thought it was a doctor. He sure looked like a doctor.

"It seems like our John Doe is finally awake…" the man smiled.

This was nothing to be smiling about. Sam opened his mouth slowly, trying to get some words out, but his mouth was so dry, his voice crackled as he attempted to speak. It was obvious that he hadn't used his voice in quite a long time.

"Where's… Dean?" he had to force the two words out, and they stung like hell.

The doctor didn't say anything for the longest time. He didn't say anything, he just continued to look at the clipboard and nod to himself.

Sam forced his voice out again. "Where's… Dean?"

The doctor looked over his clipboard at Sam. Sam could feel the doctor's eyes piercing into him. "The other people in the car with you?"

Sam tried to nod, but found that he couldn't. There was something to keep him from doing that. He moved his eyes downward, but couldn't see anything.

The doctor sighed heavily. "I don't think that telling you would be the best thing at the moment," he said softly as he looked at the IV that Sam didn't even realize was pumping fluid into him.

The doctor continued speaking, but Sam didn't hear a word he was saying. All he could think of was Dean and his dad. Why wouldn't the doctor tell him what was going on?

But Sam had a feeling. They were gone. The crash had killed them. He had survived, but neither of them had. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and went to brush them away. That was when he realized he had a cast on his right arm.

The crash must have banged him up pretty bad.

But he didn't care. They were gone. His dad. His brother. His family. They were gone. Dead. Forever. And it was his fault. It was all his fault. He didn't have it in him to kill the Demon when it had possessed his dad. He was driving the Impala when it crashed.

He had killed his family.

And now Sam was alone. Very alone.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Chapter two will be up shortly. And for those of you who read my stuff, you'll know that I'm full of nice little plot twists. So… hopefully you'll keep reading. I also promise more dialogue and longer chapters as soon as I get the main plot fixed in my mind.

Now please review. More reviews mean quicker updates.


	2. Realization

**Fighting Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Sam-centric. Post-finale.

**Set After**: Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now…

**---------------------------------**

Sam just stayed in that hospital bed. He could barely move. He didn't want to. He'd even go as far as to say that he couldn't. He had no urge to, therefore it didn't happen.

The doctors had been nice enough to turn the television on, but it only made things worse. Daytime TV did suck. And that made him think of Dean.

And Sam couldn't get the thought out of his head. Dean was gone. Dean was dead. He'd never see the sarcastic jackass again. And thinking like that made him feel worthless. The last time Dean had almost died, he had fixed it. He had saved him.

But now there was nothing he could do. He could once again feel the tears welling up in his eyes once again. This had happened a lot lately.

It scared him. Just the thought of being alone. Alone. A word he didn't even want to think of. He never had actually been alone before. He had always had Dean and his dad. Even when he had left for college, there was a part of them that was always there. And when he was at college, he had his friends. But now they were gone. His friends… he hadn't spoken to them in ages. But more importantly, his family was gone.

And Sam didn't want to think about that. Using his left arm, he reached around for the channel changer and when he succeeded in finding it, he turned the TV off. It was in that that he realized that not moving wasn't a smart idea. Just moving his arm around a little bit, he could feel the muscles straining, probably from lack of use. Or maybe from the fact that he had just been in a car accident, with a semi. That was the only thing that the doctors had told him in what felt like the days that had passed.

They had been his by a semi. And just hearing that solidified it in his mind that he was alone. The sole survivor of a horrific car crash on a back road in the middle of nowhere.

What felt like hours later another nurse came in. The same one as it had been checking on him lately. He let his eyes follow her.

"How are you doing?" she asked with a small almost sympathetic smile that Sam was beginning to loathe.

"I was hit by a truck…" Sam said weakly. "How do you think I'm doing?" At least it wasn't burning to talk anymore.

The nurse laughed sweetly. What was so funny? Sam didn't get it.

Then everything fell into an uncomfortable silence as the nurse did her usual checking of his heart beat, his breathing. Everything to make sure he was fine. But she never told him what he wanted to know. She never told him about his father and brother. The two things keeping him from feeling any better.

She smiled sadly at Sam again before beginning to leave, but Sam's small voice stopped her.

"Please," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. His eyes were pleading with her. Almost begging. "Can you just tell me the truth. How are my dad and brother?"

She sighed and walked over to Sam, he didn't move his eyes from her as her smile fell from her face. "Sweetie, I don't think you'll wanna know, not until you're feeling better."

Without missing a beat Sam responded, "I'm not gonna get any better without knowing if they survived."

The woman sat down in the empty chair next to the bed. Sam could tell that she obviously did not want to tell him anything. He continued pleading with her in his eyes.

"There were two other people in the car with you, right?"

Sam didn't want to say anything, the feeling of dread beginning to grow in him. Maybe the nurse was right, maybe he didn't want to know. "Yes," he said, his voice almost failing him.

"People who were your family, your dad and brother?"

"Yes…" Sam said again. He knew they must have been brought in at the same time as he had.

She sighed and looked down. Looking down was never a good sign. Not ever.

A few moments later she looked back up at Sam. He hadn't moved his eyes from her. It was obvious it was bad.

"I don't think I can tell you…" she said finally.

"Yes… you… can…" Sam said slowly, trying to accentuate each word.

She sighed again and nodded. "The older man, your dad…" she paused again and Sam just wished she would get it over with. He already had the dread in him that neither his brother or his dad had survived. He just needed someone to tell him so he would know.

"He put up one hell of a fight…" she said with a sad chuckle.

Put. Past tense. That… that solidified it. His dad hadn't made it, had he?

"But he had too many internal injuries. He tried to fight it off, doctors tried to help him, but they lost him not too long after they brought him in, in the ER…"

Sam took a deep breath. Hearing it… he wished he would have taken it back. He pushed back the tears, he wasn't going to cry. No. Even though his mind had repeated it so many times, even though he had himself convinced, actually hearing it, it brought back that horrible pain.

Guilt.

Sam tried to nod, but the neck brace kept him from doing that. He just took a loud breath in. "What about Dean?" he asked, not able to control the quiver in his voice. Dean couldn't be dead. He was his brother. He was Dean Winchester. Even though Sam knew better, he always though of his older brother as being indestructible. Even when he had almost died, Sam knew it wouldn't kill him.

The nurse sighed. "Your brother?" Who else would he be worried about?

Sam locked eyes with her. He was expecting the worst. His dad was gone. And just by the way the nurse was acting, so was Dean. And he would be alone, officially.

"He had a lot of internal bleeding, more so than you…" her voice was obviously a forced calm.

Sam tried to break his eyes away from the nurse's, but he found his eyes refusing to listen to his mind. "They did their best to patch him up but…"

But. Why was there always a but? Sam felt the tears wanting to come back up. He knew what she'd say next: _'He died too…'_

"He fell into a coma…

Sam let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Dean wasn't dead. Sure he was unresponsive, but he wasn't dead.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them as Sam tore his eyes away from the nurse.

What felt like hours later, Sam finally forced his vocal cords to work. "Thank you…" he said quietly.

"It was no problem…" she said, as she got up. "If you… if you need anything… don't… don't hesitate to ask."

Sam looked at her, eyes locking with her as his way of nodding.

At least now he knew. He had killed his father, almost killed his brother. And he seemed to get out of the accident with nothing more than a broken arm, broken collar bone and he thought he had heard the doctors saying something about a shattered leg.

He had gotten off easy. He was still alive. He was still alive and breathing without any help. He was banged up a bit, but in general he was fine.

Yet he could still feel the guilt eating away at him. Eating away at his heart.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Ooooohhh I love you guys! Haha.

Thanks to my reviewers: ghostwriter, leanneB, estei, Brenny, HendrickGrl25, Animeforyou, ashlyns, pizzapixie, Nate and Jake, TuffaChica

I got so many people wanting both John and Dean to be alive, but I'm a firm believe in the laws pf physics against the laws of Hollywood, and it makes for more plot twists with John not being there.

But anyways… I'll let you guys pick what happens next. Either Sarah (from Provenance) or one of Sam's friends from college coming. Tell me in your review! If you want a college friend, please specify male or female. I'm the most indecisive person ever, so the readers can choose.

So push that little button and review please!


	3. Comatose

**Fighting Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Sam-centric. Post-finale.

**A/n:** As for right now, bringing Sarah in is in the lead, as I begin to write the chapter. When it comes to the end of the chapter, whoever has the most is gonna show.

Some quick **IMPORTANT** background info: Sam woke up about a day and a half after the crash…

A few days have passed in the story from chapter 2 to 3.

**Set After**: Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now…

**---------------------------------**

Sam continually got angrier and angrier at the doctors whenever they would come in. Somewhere within him, the logical portion of his brain was telling him that they just wanted to make sure he was okay. That was why they wouldn't let him go see Dean.

But at the moment, that part of his brain was being overshadowed by the sheer fact that he just wanted to see for himself how his brother was doing.

The nurse, who Sam had gotten to know quite well after the past few days, walked in again smiling. Sam returned it, even though he wasn't in the mood to be smiling.

"Doing better Sam?" she asked, walking over to the side of his bed.

Sam nodded slightly. According to Laura, the nurse, the doctors were going to take the brace off soon. He was healing better than they thought. But Sam knew if he would see Dean he'd heal even better.

"Well that's always good," she smiled sweetly. "The doctors want to do a scan of your head, just to make sure there isn't anything that they missed."

Sam understood. He hadn't really gotten much of a chance to get out of the damn bed. He was kinda stuck there. His leg, which they had originally thought was shattered, was broken in three places, but it meant he wouldn't be walking for a while.

He moved his eyes away from Laura. "When?" he asked slowly.

"As soon as you're ready," she said, walking around to look him in the eyes.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded. For some reason this caused Laura to laugh.

"All right, I'll go get some help, and then we'll get there…"

Not responding, Sam just let his eyes stay closed.

**---------------------------------**

Fifteen minutes, and a headache for Sam later, he was in a wheelchair. He wasn't the happiest camper, but at least he was out of the bed.

Now he looked like he was in a very cranky mood as Laura pushed him through the halls. He wasn't in the greatest of moods, that was for damn sure.

"Cheer up Sam," she said, just by her voice Sam could tell she was smiling.

"Do I have any reason to cheer up?" he asked back, his voice actually scaring him at how depressed and angry it sounded.

"I got you out of that room…" she said.

Point taken. But Sam didn't respond. He was beginning to wish that he would have listened to his dad and shot him when he had the chance. Then the Demon would be gone… and they would have been in the same position.

Either way, his dad died, but this just seemed so much… worse? Even though Sam knew he shouldn't he was blaming himself again. If he would have listened to his father, and shot him when the Demon was inside of him, he would be walking, he'd actually be able to see his brother.

With his good arm, Sam wiped away the tears that were beginning to form. No crying. Not now.

"We're here…" Laura said, pushing Sam gently into a room with a large machine.

**---------------------------------**

"I feel the sudden urge to give you a lollypop for being a good boy…" Laura said once the scan was over. It caused Sam to chuckle, but it was short lived. He was going back to his room. He was going back to being stuck on a damn bed, not knowing anything.

"Come on Sam," she said, "You gotta cheer up…"

"No I don't." Sam said defiantly, acting like a little kid who wasn't getting his way.

The rest of the nice wheelchair ride was in silence. Sam seemed to think it took longer, but he was already lost in the hustle and bustle of the busy hospital.

They finally got to a door, but Sam realized that it wasn't his room. He knew his room number, and this wasn't it.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, but he had a feeling.

"Just a little pit stop sweetheart…" she sighed, pushing Sam into the room.

Anything else that would have and could have happened were pushed out of his mind.

"Dean?" he said, almost wishing Laura would push him over to his brother faster.

Sam felt his heart breaking when he actually saw his brother. He had only ever seen his brother like this once. And he did something about it. Now, he felt powerless. Dean was pale as a ghost, almost blending in with the white sheets that surrounded him.

That only made the scratches and cuts on his face and arms show through even better.

But he looked relaxed, he looked like he was just asleep.

Sam once again found himself wiping away tears as he watched his brother's chest rise and fall gently with the help of the oxygen. He could hear the faint beeping of the heart monitor that was attached to his brother's finger.

But it was all fading away when it hit Sam that… Dean might never wake up.

He heard the door close, and without having to look, he knew he was alone.

"Dean…" he repeated slowly. "Dean, come on man…" he said, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke. "You gotta wake up… you gotta get your ass out of this coma…" he chucked slightly. But it was forced.

Sam looked down at the bright white sheets that surrounded his brother. Hospital sheets. Not the most comfortable things.

He slowly looked back up at his brother. "Dean… come on…" he repeated. He locked his eyes on his brother's closed one. In some ways he was trying to force him to open his eyes by just staring at him. But Sam knew that wouldn't work.

"The crash wasn't that bad Dean…" he knew that was a lie. "There's no reason to be in a coma because of it…"

Sam bit back the tears. "Oh who the hell am I trying to kid?" his voice caught slightly. He ran his hand down his face, as if trying to compose himself.

"I know," he said with a small chuckle, as if Dean had said something. "No chick flick moments… but…" he sighed. "Dean… Dad's gone… the Impala… we were hit by a truck…"

His eye's broke away from Dean as he angrily wiped the tears away.

"Dean… don't leave me alone…" he said, his voice barely even a whisper. "I'm falling apart here… you'd be laughing your ass off… but…" Sam's voice faded into silence.

Eyes forced shut, Sam tried to mentally compose himself. He was strong. He knew he could do this, but that was only half of it. His dad was gone. Dead. Forever. Not missing. Dead. He thought that he'd be used to the idea, but he wasn't.

"Dean…" He looked back up at his brother. He looked like he was sleeping, almost peacefully.

Nothing had changed. He hadn't expected it to. "Just don't die… okay?"

He took a deep breath in, almost choking on the amount of air he had taken in.

"I need you to tell me its not my fault… because I'm doing a shit job at that right now…" His voice cracked again as he gave up and just let the tears flow, not bothering to stop them.

Sam sat there for the longest time, in almost total silence, just watching his brother, almost willing him to get his ass up. But nothing changed. Dean didn't even… he didn't even twitch, there was nothing happening to even convince Sam he was alive except the slight rise and fall of his chest and the slow, constant beeping of the heart monitor.

He heard the door open and almost jumped. He didn't turn to look at who had walked in, but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, we should head back now…"

It was Laura.

Sam nodded slightly, but didn't look at her. He couldn't. Sam took a deep breath.

"Don't die on me Dean… I don't…"

He didn't let himself finish. He didn't want those words to escape his mouth. He quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. Yeah, Dean would be laughing his ass off at him right now.

"_I don't wanna have to bury you…"_

The words echoed in his mind as Laura wheeled down the labyrinth-like halls.

Dean had to wake up. He just had to.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** I need to lighten this story up a bit, its making me depressed…

Thanks to my reviewers: spuffyshipper, TuffaChica, Anamalia-fear, Estei, Ghostwriter, BROXA, KatieMalfoy19, Blonde604, leanneB, pizzapixie, ashlyns, Long-Live-Christopher

Okay… I'm really lost… this may seem like a really stupid question, but I've only seen the last half of the Supernatural Season and I have no clue who Becky and Zack are. I'm working on downloading the Pilot right now… but if someone could clarify that for me, I'd love you forever!

Polls are still open for who you want to come… Sarah or one of his friends…

Review please… :D :D :D


	4. Dead

**Fighting Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Sam-centric. Post-finale.

**Set After**: Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now…

**A/n:** Okay, so I downloaded Skin… its my new favorite episode! Sorry this chapter is so short, I reached where I wanted to be… next chapter should be up soon.

This chapter is dedicated to Ali (orange-tide) who gave me the idea for the ending.

**---------------------------------**

Sam soon found himself back in his hospital bed, actually feeling a bit better from his talk with Dean. As one-sided as the conversation had been, it still made Sam feel a whole lot better. While he was still worried about Dean, he just had a feeling that he was going to be fine. That Dean was going to wake up. And that everything would be better.

But that was only one half of the equation. The other half of him had this deep feeling of dread. Dread that Dean would never wake up, and they would end up killing him because of he was a lost cause. And Sam would be all alone again.

The sad thing is, that as Sam listened to the tug of war in his head, he barely realized that his eyes were drifting shut. There was so much going on in his head, so many thoughts running circles in his brain, that he had no idea how tired he was.

As the thoughts spun their intricate web of confusion in his head, Sam slowly drifted off to sleep.

**---------------------------------**

"Heart didn't do anything! He was useless! All he did was talk to his damn monkey!"

What? Sam was so confused. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep.

"But the monkey saved their ass!"

That voice was different. What was going on? Sam groggily opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep?

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake!" That was the second voice. It was a guy. That much he could tell. Sam forced his eyes shut and opened them again, trying to get them to focus.

"Sam, you had us worried!" That time it was the first voice. And now Sam, who was almost fully awake mentally, realized it was a girl. A familiar voice. Very familiar.

It seemed like it took forever for his eyes to come into focus. When they finally did, he couldn't help the smile from growing across his face. He remembered them. He knew who they were. Becky and Zack. Wait. Why were they here?

But that thought was quickly answered as Becky grabbed his hand (the one not in a cast) and gripped it quite firmly.

"They called us not too long ago… They took the cell from your pocket…" Wow. Since when was Becky the psychic? "Scared the crap out of us… they were… they were looking for someone to send you home with."

Wait. Home? No! What about Dean? He wasn't leaving here without Dean.

Becky's grip tightened.

Sam's eyes moved over to Zack, who had been oddly quiet through this entire conversation. Zack's eyes locked with Sam's and they just stared at each other for a while.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zack finally asked, breaking the silence.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. Yet he didn't really say anything. What had happened? A truck slammed into the side of the Impala, killing his dad and leaving Dean unresponsive. That's what happened.

"I heard you got into a fight against a eighteen-wheeler and lost…"

Sam chuckled again, but half-heartedly. "I guess you could say that…" he said after a slight pause.

Then, as if a cold wind blew through the room, a shiver ran through Sam as an awkward silence descended upon the three of them.

"Sam…" Becky said, finally breaking the silence after it became completely unbearable.

Sam took a deep breath and moved his eyes over to look at his friend. "What?"

"How are you doing?" she asked. Oh what a wonderful question to ask. How was he doing? Oh just fantastic. Before Sam could even respond, Becky cut him off again. "And don't lie Sam…"

Sam looked down, diverting his eyes as best as he could from both Becky and Zack, which was hard considering they were on either side of him.

"Sammy…"

"It's SAM!" Sam snapped.

Once again, the room fell into more silence. Sam took a deep breath. He actually closed his eyes, as if that would help him escape their question.

Finally, "Not too good…" he responded. With that simple response, Sam felt Becky's grip on his hand tighten.

"But they're thinking of letting you--" Zack started, but Sam cut him off, not looking at him, but instead at Becky.

His eyes pierced into hers. "Physically I'm gonna be fine as soon as the bones heal… but…" his voice faded.

"But what Sam?" Becky asked.

"Dean… Dean's not waking up…" he said, causing Becky to pull him into the best hug she could muster with out causing Sam too much discomfort.

"Wait… Dean… your brother Dean…" Zack asked.

"Yeah…" Sam said, slowly turning to look at Zack.

"Dude… he's dead…"

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Ooooooooo… I'm evil… but… nevermind…

Thankies to my reviewers: Kaewi, Spuffyshipper, ghostwriter, KatieMalfoy19, BROXA, Ziipie, pizzapixie,


	5. Swelling

**Fighting Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Sam-centric. Post-finale.

**Set After**: Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now…

**A/n:** I know that last ending was evil. But hey… its what I do. Some of you did catch onto my little plot… I also made this chapter a bit longer to make up for the shortness of the last chapter.

So here's Chapter 5!

**---------------------------------**

Sam felt his blood turn to ice with Zack's blunt words.

"What?" Sam asked. When had… what had… when… his brain was once again running in circles. Dean… dead?

"Yeah man… a while ago. Don't you remember?" His tone was now serious.

Sam felt himself relax. Zack was just confused. Dean wasn't dead. Not his Dean. He was still alive. His Dean wasn't dead.

"Oh…" Sam said, eyes closing. He was talking about back it St. Louis. When the shape shifter was Dean. His Dean was alive.

"Yeah…" his voice was still faded, almost shaky. Like in his mind he was convinced Zack was talking about St. Louis, but the rest of his body didn't want to agree.

"Sam…" Becky started, but Sam stopped her.

"I just forgot… okay…" he said, sending her a look.

At first, Sam could tell Becky was confused. But it only took a few moments to sink in. "Uh… Zack…"

"What?" Zack asked, taking his eyes off of Sam and over at Becky.

"I'm kinda thirsty, could you go get me a Coke?" she asked.

"Get it your--" but he was silenced by his sister's death glare. "Fine…" He took a glance at Sam, almost as if he would die by the time he got back, but left wordlessly.

Becky immediately turned to Sam.

"I didn't tell him about the shape shifter…" she said bluntly. "He still thinks your brother killed his girlfriend and all those other people…"

Sam was silent until he realized time was of the essence. "You have to tell him…" he said slowly.

"I know… but…" Becky trailed off.

"But what?" Sam said quickly. "That accident Becky… my entire life was in that car! My dad… he was killed in that car. My brother. Dean. He's in a coma. Okay? I just… I don't know… I don't wanna be alone…"

Sam had finally said it. The words that had been eating away at him for the longest time. His fear of being alone.

This caused Becky to pull him into another hug. "Sam… Sam, you wont be alone." She said slowly. "It'll all turn out fine. Just keep thinking about that…"

Sam just let Becky hug him, but didn't return the hug. Maybe Becky had a point. Maybe he was blowing this all out of proportion.

"Thanks Bec…" he said slowly, before Zack walked back into the room with two 20 ounce bottles of Coca-Cola, obviously from a vending machine.

Becky let go of Sam, and looked at her brother.

"Thanks," she smiled as Zack handed her one of the sodas.

"No prob…" Zack responded.

Once again, silence flooded the room.

Sam just watched as Becky and Zack stared at each other.

"Zack… there's something I should tell you," Becky started.

"Yeah?" Zack asked, still in what looked like a staring contest with his sister.

"Well--" Becky was cut off by Nurse Laura walking into the room, but Sam took notice that she didn't look like her normal chipper self.

Then, an older looking man followed her.

This wasn't good.

Sam tried to look her in the eye, but Laura looked away. No, not good at all.

The doctor looked at Becky and Zack, "Do you think you could excuse us for a few minutes?" he asked slowly.

Becky and Zack nodded and quietly left. Becky gave Sam a thumbs up before she closed the door, causing Sam to chuckle slightly, before Laura and the doctor took Becky and Zack's seats.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, his voice shaking and he didn't know why.

The doctor sighed. "I'm here to talk about you and your brother."

And Dean. Dean. And just by the look on the doctor and Laura's face, it wasn't good.

"Okay…" Sam managed to get out, surprised that even that came out.

"Let's talk about your first. There's not too much we can do for you, not that you can't do on your own.." The doctor smiled slightly. "You're going to need to get check ups on those nasty broken bones of yours, and after they heal, you' will need physical therapy, but there is really no reason for you to be staying here anymore. There hasn't been a reason for a while except that there was no one to help you. And you can't take care of yourself right now."

Yes, yes there was a reason. Dean. That was the reason he wasn't going to leave. He wasn't going to leave this hospital without Dean walking right next to him. And that was final.

"Now your step-brother, a Dean Wilkinson… came in the same time you did, but his internal injuries were much more extensive than yours. We patched him up, but he ended up slipping into a coma."

GET ON WITH IT! Sam knew all of this already. "On a recent scan this morning, we discovered that because of the way he slammed his head on the glass, there's been swelling in his brain, which is why he hasn't woken up yet. I'm surprised we hadn't noticed this earlier."

Sam bit the inside of his lip, he wanted to know what that meant, but it sounded quite bad.

He looked over at Laura who smiled sweetly, trying to cheer him up. It didn't work.

"Now this is why we came to you. The pressure on Dean's brain is slowly killing him…" That wasn't quite what he wanted to hear. No. That wasn't what he wanted to hear at all. Sam could feel the tears welling up slowly.

"At the moment, there is close to no chance of him ever waking up. There is close to no chance of him even living past the end of the week…"

Sam bit back the tears. No way. This wasn't happening.

"But…" the doctor continued. But. How could there be a but to that?

"There is a procedure… to reduce the swelling. To relieve the pressure…"

Without even letting the doctor continue, Sam spoke. "Do it."

"Sam…" Laura started.

"No." Sam said. "No. Just do it."

He didn't want to lose his brother.

The doctor sighed. "Let me continue Sam. This surgery, it could have a permanent effect on his brain if even one little mistake is made. The surgery itself may even kill Dean. But it dramatically increases his chances of both surviving this, and waking up…"

"Do it." Sam said again. Why didn't they get it? It's what Dean would have done if he would have been in that position. He didn't need to even hear that it may kill Dean. He didn't need to hear that it would increase his chance of waking up.

He just wanted them to do it. To save Dean.

"All right then…" the doctor said, smiling slightly, pulling out his clipboard and handing it to Sam. "I'll need you to sign this…"

Sign. Why?

"Okay…" Sam managed to get out, the doctor put a pen in his left hand. Oh great. He was not lefty. This was… this was… this was going to save his brother's life. It didn't matter what the hell it looked like.

He sloppily signed his name where the doctor had marked.

"Sam, you did the right thing…" Laura said, as she got up and went to leave with the doctor.

"Can I… can I see him before you do it?" Sam asked, his voice surprisingly strong.

"Of course," the doctor said, before turning to Laura. "You can do that for him, right?"

"Definitely," Laura said, smiling sadly at Sam. "I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

A few minutes? That quick?

With that the two of them left the room. But Beck and Zack didn't return to the room. Not for a while. But it was only Becky who walked into the room.

"You told him?" Sam asked.

Becky nodded. "I think he thinks I'm crazy," she said with a half-laugh.

"Yeah, that usually happens…" Sam sighed.

More silence, until Becky finally broke it. "So what did the doctors want?"

"I'm leaving soon…" Sam said. "Discharged."

"That's wonderful Sam!" Becky said, sounding thoroughly excited about the idea.

"I guess…" Sam responded.

"There was more, wasn't there?" Becky asked.

Sam's eyes closed. "Yeah," he sighed.

"About Dean?" Becky knew at this point she was going to have to force it out of him.

"Yeah…" Sam responded again, still not looking at Becky.

"Not good?" she asked slowly, knowing that this was a touchy area.

"Not really," Sam said, opening his eyes, unknown to him the confusion and pain so easily evident in his eyes. "His brain is swelling… they're going to do surgery… but he might not make it…"

Sam could tell Becky didn't know what to say, and he understood. What were you supposed to say.

"Oh Sam," Becky finally said. Sam knew Becky wanted to pull him into a hug, but Sam was glad she didn't.

The two sat in silence again for a while. "Could you help me, just bring the wheelchair over?" Sam asked. He wanted to see his brother. Now.

"Of course…"

**---------------------------------**

Once again Sam found himself in his brother's room. He didn't look much different than he had before. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Thanks Laura…" Sam said slowly, but this time Laura didn't leave the room, she just hung back in the corner, thinking Sam wouldn't see that she hadn't left. But he noticed.

"Hey Dean…" Sam said, suppressing a small chuckle. "Yeah, I'm back again, ready for another chick flick moment… I promise, it's the last one…"

Sam looked into his brother's closed eyes.

"They're going to help you now… they know what's wrong… something managed to get through that thick skull of yours, but they're gonna fix it all… Hopefully."

Sam sighed heavily. "I bet you're just loving this whole monologue thing too… I actually think its kinda stupid, but hey…" His voice trailed. His brother wasn't laughing. He couldn't.

"If you do die, you better stick to that damn promise and haunt my ass because the Impala is pretty much totaled…"

He sat there in silence for a while. This damn well better work, he didn't even want to think about life without Dean. He just didn't.

He sighed and turned to Laura, just in time to see the nurse wipe her eyes. Okay, it wasn't that heart wrenching, was it? "I'm ready to go now…"

"Yeah," she nodded, walking over to Sam, and wheeling him away from Dean.

**---------------------------------**

The next few hours were like hell for Sam. Sure Zack had finally had enough time to think it over and was back in the room with him and Becky, but it was silent. Verbally.

Sam had turned on the TV and they were watching Cartoon Network because as Dean had stated last time they had been in a hospital, daytime TV sucked.

"Sam…" Zack started, obviously wanting to say something, but Sam just pretended to be absorbed in the episode of Captain Planet that was playing. The truth was, he hadn't paid attention to anything on the TV since he had been told that they had taken Dean in.

He was just trying to keep himself from breaking down. The horrible feeling was growing. It had been growing for a while.

"Sam…" Becky started during a commercial break. "Sam, you gotta say something sometime…"

Sam chose to ignore her, but that brought him out of his thoughtfulness. That was enough to make Sam's eyes graze the TV. He shouldn't have done that.

"_I make your clothes snuggly soft!"_

That bear. Sam forced his eyes shut. No. Not that.

"_That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."_

Sam could feel everything crashing down on him. All the walls he had built up to keep him from losing it, they all just crashed.

"Sam… SAM!" Becky's voice reached into his mind as the tears started flowing. The one thing he had tried to keep bottled up inside for so long came flowing out all thanks to that damn teddy bear.

He sobbed loudly, trying to stop, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He felt Becky's arms wrap around him as his eyes slowly opened. "It's gonna be fine Sam…" she said. "Dean is gonna wake up and be fine…"

Sam shook slightly. "No…" he said. "No… he's… he's gonna…"

"Sam! Dean is not going to die. You said yourself once, he's your invincible big brother, you don't think a little thing like a car accident is going to stop him from being your bossy big brother, do you?"

Zack remained silent.

Sam's voice shook. "It killed dad…"

"Your dad is not Dean sweetheart. You forget, I've met your brother before… and you know what, he is invincible Sam. Just keep reminding yourself of that."

Sam defiantly wiped the tears away from his eyes, but that couldn't stop the fresh ones from flowing. He remained silent.

"I know how big brothers are Sam… and your brother wont leave, he's too stubborn…"

"I… I guess…" he said slowly, finally getting the tear flow to stop, but that feeling of dread only seemed to have gotten worse.

"This whole Dean dying, it's all in your head. You stop thinking about it, it won't be bugging you anymore."

"Yeah…" Zack put in, starting to feel like he didn't belong.

"I guess…" Sam responded again, eyes still closed. He didn't want to think about Dean dying. He didn't want to thin of anything Dean related at the moment.

But that was pretty hard.

"You guess Sam?" Becky asked, a small smile forming on her face.

"You're right…" Sam sighed.

"You know I am…"

Sam suppressed a chuckle at the second that the doctor returned. There was no Laura.

"Sam…" he said.

Becky and Zack went to leave, but Sam stopped them. "Stay…" he whispered.

Becky nodded and sat back down, but Zack shook his head. "I'll be outside, okay?"

"Yeah," Sam responded, before turning to the doctor, he hoped the news was good.

"Well I have some good news, and some bad news…" he said. Of course there was good news and bad news. There was always good news and bad news.

"Okay…" Sam said, almost bracing himself for the worse. He had just been to the lowest he had been in a long long time. He could handle this.

"The good news is, the surgery went perfectly." Sam couldn't stop the smile from forming across his face. Dean was going to be okay. Dean… Dean was going to be fine.

"That's good…" Becky said, feeling a bit awkward.

"But…"

There was that damn word again. That horrible, evil world. But. Sam wanted to delete it from the human vocabulary. In every possible language.

"But what?" Sam asked.

"We're not sure how long it will be until he's awake. It could be in the next few hours, it could be in the next few weeks…"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. Okay, he could live with that.

"But he is going to wake up, right?" he asked, sounding much like a little kid.

"Eventually…"

Eventually. That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. But at least it was a positive answer.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** There is the happy ending I've been waiting for. :D

Thanks to my reviewers: pizzapixie, BROXA, Blonde604, Lonnie, Lurkinshdws, RavynJensen, leanneB, Kaewi, Ghostwriter, Halcyon Impulsion, Ziipie, PabloDivaRidesAgain, Joou Himeke Dah, daisymaygirl1, Anamalia-fear, Nate and Jake

I'm so excited about all the reviews. You guys made my day! Haha. And made me wanna write.


	6. Waiting

**Fighting Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Sam-centric. Post-finale.

**Set After**: Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now…

**A/n:** This chapter probably wont be as long as the previous one, because I write until I find a spot I feel comfortable ending with, and that one just went on and on and on…

And as you could probably tell, time passage isn't my top writing quality… xD

**---------------------------------**

Eventually. Eventually ended up being seven and a half days.

Well… if you wanted to be precise it was seven days, ten hours, and fifty-six minutes since the doctor came in and said that Dean would wake up eventually to Dean actually waking up.

Not that Sam was keeping that close of a tab on his brother.

In the midst of those seven and a half days, Sam had been discharged from the hospital. This happened on the second day of waiting. He stayed in a hotel not too far from the hospital, in the room that was conjoined with Becky and Zack's. The door between the two rooms was always open.

But the only time Sam was ever in the hotel room was when visiting hours at the hospital were over. And then he would almost always come back to the hotel room, turn on the television, and fall asleep. It always seemed to happen in that order.

The majority of his time was spent at the hospital. Now that he wasn't a patient, they couldn't stop him from being there every moment he possibly could. Just waiting. Waiting for Dean to wake up.

Becky would bring him in the morning, and then leave. Sam understood why. He didn't want her to be there all the time. He even told her that she didn't have to stay.

So Sam just sat there, all day. Waiting. Dean was going to wake up, and Sam was going to be damn sure he was there when it happened. An entire day would pass, and Zack or Becky would come to get him, and see if anything had changed with Dean.

For four days all was the same. When there was no change in Dean, they'd slowly wheel Sam out of the room, and it would start all over again the next day.

This routine lasted four days. Everyday, Sam would just sit there. Waiting. Watching. Fighting. Fighting within himself. One part of him knew that if he would just be patient that Dean would come out of this. That sometime Dean would get sick of being asleep and wake up. And then everything would be fine.

But the other part of him was slowly losing hope as each day passed. Each day without Dean waking up caused Sam to become more and more distressed. Maybe the doctors had been wrong. Maybe Dean was going to stay in the coma forever. Every day seemed to get worse and worse.

And that internal struggle within Sam would continue on and on, hour by hour, as Sam just sat there. Waiting.

**---------------------------------**

And Sam was slowly caving into the dark side. The side that was once again losing hope in the doctors. Losing hope in Dean.

Becky slowly walked into the room, a sad smile on her face. "Sam…" she said quietly, "Visiting hours are over…"

Sam nodded slightly, looking down as he pushed on the break of the wheelchair, removing the small rubber stopper that was keeping his wheelchair in place. Without waiting for Becky, he slowly tried to wheel himself out of the room. He wasn't doing the greatest job, but he was doing it.

Becky slowly walked behind him. "Sam… you need a break…"

"No. It's fine…" Sam responded, sighing. He stopped trying to move the wheelchair as he felt Becky grab onto the handle bars and begin pushing him gently.

"Sam, you know that's a lie," Becky stated bluntly. "You're driving yourself insane by doing this. Every day, just sitting there, waiting. It's enough to drive anyone to insanity…"

Deep down, Sam knew that Becky was right, but he wanted to be there when Dean woke up. He didn't want Dean to be alone when he woke up. Not like he had been.

Sam once again sighed. "I know…" he said slowly. "I know."

"Well then act on it! Get away from the hospital for even just a day! Get your mind away from the crash."

"NO!" Sam almost shouted, causing the motion in the wheelchair to stop as Becky stopped moving. "Becky, I'm not leaving this place without my brother. I'm not going to stop thinking about it until Dean is fine!"

Becky was silent and didn't move for a while before she finally began pushing Sam through the hallways of the hospital.

**---------------------------------**

The next morning Sam woke up. He hadn't spoken to Becky or Zack all night and had basically locked himself in his room. If Becky or Zack would have come over, he wouldn't have talked to them. But they didn't.

And now he felt bad. Becky was just trying to help, and he had flipped on her. He slowly forced himself up out of the bed and actually made it over to his wheelchair. He was getting better at it. Soon he might be able to do it on his own without Becky and Zack. And Dean would be able to help him… if Dean ever woke up.

He wheeled haphazardly over towards the door conjoining his room with Becky and Zack's room. Slowly, he pushed the door open. It creaked loudly. "Becky…" he called into the room.

There was no response.

"Zack…"

He pushed himself deeper into the room. It was totally empty. A sharp pang of worry shot through Sam as he flipped the light switch on.

Empty.

"Shit!" he cursed, wheeling through the room, running into things. They hadn't left, all their things were still there, but neither Becky nor Zack were anywhere near the room.

As quickly as he could he wheeled himself over to his room and picked up his cell phone (which had been returned to him when he got discharged) and dialed Becky's number.

It rang. And Rang. And Rang.

Until finally, right before it was about to go over to voice mail, Becky picked up.

"Hello?" her voice rang through from the other end.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, not aware of how whiney his voice sounded.

"Sam?" she asked. Sam could tell she was playing innocent.

"Don't you Sam me. Where are you?" he asked angrily.

"Giving you a break," she stated simply before hanging up.

Giving him a break. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Gah! He quickly dialed the number again, but this time it went over to voice mail.

He hung up, not leaving a message. Damn it. This wasn't funny. Not at all.

He threw the phone on the bed and just sat in the wheelchair for a while. The hospital wasn't that far, maybe he could wheel himself. But a dull pain in his broken wrist told him that wasn't quite the greatest idea.

So he was stuck. Stuck in the damn room, for the entire room, with nothing to do. Except worry. Worry and wait.

He got up out of the wheelchair and let himself fall onto the bed. He was gonna kill her.

**---------------------------------**

The hours passed slowly. There was nothing on TV, Becky still wasn't answering her phone. He hadn't left any messages at all.

If Becky really thought that this was helping him, she was wrong. Now he was just even more worried, not being able to see his brother. Not having the physical manifestation of his brother to let Sam know he wasn't dead.

He continued surfing the channels. Slowly. There was nothing on. Soap operas and infomercials. They didn't even get Cartoon Network. What kind of cheap ass hotel was this?

Sam shut the TV off not too long. It was really starting to annoy him.

And it was at that very moment that his cell phone rang.

He grabbed for it immediately, hoping it was Becky, so he could kill her. This wasn't helping him, this was making things worse.

But when he looked at the caller ID, he saw that it wasn't Becky calling, but the hospital.

He answered, not being able to control the shaking in his voice. He feared the worse. "Hello?"

"Sam?" It was Laura. "Sam… where are you?" she asked, there was an odd quality to her voice that Sam couldn't really explain.

"In my hotel room…" he said, sounding a bit agitated.

"Well, you need to get here… and quick…"

**---------------------------------**

**A/n: **That felt like a good place to end. Sorry about not updating, I had work the past two days. But I posted now.

Next chapter should be up shortly, hopefully.

It should be ending soon. I might have two endings, one that is normal for regular people, and one that is normal for me (teeheehee)… so if you like that idea tell me in your review.

Thanks to my reviewers: Halcyon Impulsion, BROXA, Kaewi, PabloDivaRidesAgain, RavynJensen, Virgil's Grl, Ziipie, daisymaygirl1, ashlyns

Review. I'm thinking the next chapter might be the end, and then the alternate ending.


	7. Awakening II

**Fighting Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Sam-centric. Post-finale.

**Set After**: Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now…

**A/n:** Last chapter. It's kinda hard to believe I've actually finished it. I rarely ever finish a story!

But without further ado… the ending:

**---------------------------------**

Sam remained silent for a few moments. What was wrong? Why… what was going on with Dean?

"Sam…" Laura's voice came through on the other end. "Sam, calm down. Dean's fine…"

Sam sighed in relief. "But…" he said, yet Laura cut him off.

"He's asking for you…" she said. An overwhelming joy passed through Sam. Dean… was… awake.

Dean was awake. Dean was alive.

And Sam wasn't there.

Damn Becky. Damn her. Dean was awake, and he wasn't there. "Can you give me… give me a few minutes to get there?" His voice was shaking in excitement. This was it.

"Of course Sam…"

Sam hung up the phone. Now how was he going to get to the hospital. He quickly dialed Becky again. It once again went over to the voice mail, but this time, Sam left as message.

"I hope you're happy…" he said slowly. "Dean's up…" With that, he hung up.

Now he needed a way to get the hell to the hospital. His mind was spinning, running in circles, not being able to get much of a thought out of them.

Then it hit him. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He quickly wheeled himself over to the nightstand, almost running into the bed, but stopping himself. He forced himself to reach down and grab the telephone book. It didn't hurt too much, it was just very uncomfortable.

After what felt like hours of reaching, trying to grab the book, he managed to get it and paged through it quickly.

Taxi services.

He ran his finger lightly down the listing and found one that was stationed close to the hospital. He quickly dialed it.

**---------------------------------**

It only took five minutes for the taxi to get there. Five minutes that were like an eternity to Sam. Five long minutes of waiting, impatiently.

His brother was awake. Dean was conscious. And Sam wasn't there.

The taxi came pulling in the parking lot, and Sam was already waiting at the door. He had managed to get the door open and just wheeled himself out, letting the door slam behind him. He had some cash in his pocket, but it wasn't much.

He didn't have much on him.

Hopefully it was enough. The taxi stopped right in front of his room and the driver was even nice enough to get out of the cab and help Sam into the cab, placing the wheelchair in the trunk.

"Hospital, am I right?" he asked, as he got back into the front of the cab.

"Yeah." Sam responded. Okay, he was beginning to get more and more impatient. He was in the cab, heading to the hospital. And the guy was going so slow. He just wanted to see his brother, was that so much to ask?

Sam just looked out the window, waiting. He hated waiting. He was sick of waiting. Sick and tired of waiting. And now the taxi was just beginning to get uncomfortable.

"We're almost there kid, calm down…" the driver's voice came from the front, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

"I am calm…" Sam responded, but he didn't sound calm. He sounded anxious. He wanted to see Dean. Now.

"It's just over the hill…" the driver said as he began climbing up the hill.

If anything that just made Sam even more anxious.

His left leg began bouncing slightly. Gods, he just wanted to see Dean.

As the cab crowned the hill Sam could see the hospital sprawling out at the bottom of the hill. Somewhere in there, Dean was awake. Alive.

Not comatose. Not dead. Alive.

And that thought made Sam feel so much better.

The trip down the hill must have been the longest thirty seconds of his life. But before too long, the cab pulled into the hospital parking lot, stopping right in front of the doors. The driver got out of the cab and pulled the wheelchair out of the trunk and helped Sam out of the cab.

"Thank you…" Sam said quietly, looking at the price of the ride. $5.55. All he had was six. He handed it to him. "Sorry I don't have anything more…" he said slowly.

The driver just shook his head. "It's fine kid," he said, taking the money.

Sam just smiled at him and wheeled his way through the automatic doors of the hospital and into the lobby. Thankfully, Laura was waiting there for him.

She walked over to him and took the wheel chair from him, and began pushing him. "What took you so long?" she asked jokingly.

"I had to get a cab…" Sam responded.

"A cab Sam?" Laura asked with a small chuckle. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a ride, I would have come to get you… I know how important this is to you."

Sam smiled slightly, but didn't respond.

Laura changed the subject. "Dean's been asking for you almost non-stop since they took the breathing tube out."

Sam looked down at the floor. And he had missed it.

"He's okay, right?" Sam asked quietly.

"He'll be fine Sam," Laura responded. "A little weak, but he'll be fine in a few days."

"Good."

**---------------------------------**

Laura continued to push Sam through the halls of the hospital, the path from the lobby to Dean's room ever familiar to him.

But the scene was different when Sam was pushed into Dean's room. A huge smile formed on both brother's faces.

"Sammy…" Dean asked, his voice raspy.

"Dean, you okay man?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Kinda tired…" his voice still raspy and unused. "And my throat hurts like a bitch…"

Sam chuckled. "You were in a coma Dean…" he said slowly.

"So I've been told…" Dean continued, his eyes grazing over his brother. "But it seems like you got it worse than I did."

Sam nodded slightly with a small chuckle.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, Sam still not really believing that Dean was awake. Dean broke it. "How's dad?" he asked slowly.

Sam broke his eyes away from Dean. He didn't want to have to tell Dean again.

"Sam… how's dad?" Dean asked again, trying to sound demanding, but only coming across as tired.

Sam looked up. "He didn't make it…"

More silence. "He's dead?" Dean finally got out.

Sam nodded slightly.

Sam just let silence flood over them. He really didn't know what to really say. "So the Impala's wrecked, dad's gone…" Dean's voice was slowly fading. Sam couldn't tell if it was because he just had a breathing tube removed from his throat or if he was upset. Sam figured it was the second one.

"Yeah…" Sam responded.

"Damn Sam…" Dean said, still not taking his eyes off of his younger brother. "When we get another car, you sure as hell are never driving it…"

Sam didn't chuckle. This just showed how upset his brother actually was. Trying to crack jokes to hide his inner feelings.

**---------------------------------**

The two of them sat there for the longest time, not really talking. There wasn't that much to say. Dean was obviously upset, and Sam… Sam was so relieved and happy that Dean was awake.

It wasn't a good mix.

A knock on the door brought them both out of their silence as the doctor slowly walked in. It was the same doctor that had operated on Dean. The same doctor that told Sam that Dean would eventually wake up.

"How are you feeling Dean?" he asked.

Dean forced a chuckle. "Not that bad, all things considered."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard, but didn't say anything.

"How long was I out doc?" he asked slowly.

"Almost two weeks…" Sam answered before the doctor even had a chance to.

"Thank you Doctor Sammy…" Dean said, glaring playfully at his younger brother, masking the pain he was feeling.

The doctor chuckled. "Depending on how you do the next few days, you can be out of here in by the end of the week."

"That's great…" Sam said, not giving Dean a chance to respond.

"I'll be back in a little to check on you again, okay?"

Dean nodded and the doctor left.

"Guess we have to start all over again, don't we?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

Sam looked up at him. "Start all over Dean?" he asked, a tone of almost bitterness in his voice. "Dean, I can't walk…"

"Point taken…" he sighed. "How long until you're healed?"

"Dean…" Sam said slowly. But he knew what Dean was doing. He was doing what Becky had told him to do. Getting away. Closing off his mind to what had happened. The sooner he could move on, the sooner this would be in the past. The less it would hurt.

"What? That thing… that thing is still out there…" Dean said slowly, his voice once again becoming raspy. "And we gotta kill it."

Sam just nodded. That was definitely the truth.

"We just have to wait a little bit…"

Sam smiled slightly. "A little bit?"

"Okay, maybe a lotta bit…" Dean sighed, causing Sam to chuckle. "Just promise… promise…" Dean took a deep breath. "Promise that this isn't the end. That when I'm better and you're better, that we're gonna find that bastard and waste it."

Sam chuckled and nodded slightly. "Definitely…"

**---------------------------------**

_Fin._

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Cheezy little ending. xD… so do you want me to post the alternate ending?

Thanks to my reviewers: Ziipie, Joou Himeko Dah, Cailin, Supffyshipper, daisymaygirl1, RavynJensen, Nate and Jake, rozzy07


	8. AE: Confusion

**Fighting Chance**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **They were gone. He had killed his family. And now Sam was alone. Very alone. Sam-centric. Post-finale.

**Set After**: Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now…

**A/n:** Here's the alternate ending. The beginning is the same until the taxi, then it changes. It is a bit freaky, but it is a lot like some of my other stories. I hope you like it.

_**THE ALTERNATE ENDING!**_

**---------------------------------**

Sam remained silent for a few moments. What was wrong? Why… what was going on with Dean?

"Sam…" Laura's voice came through on the other end. "Sam, calm down. Dean's fine…"

Sam sighed in relief. "But…" he said, yet Laura cut him off.

"He's asking for you…" she said. An overwhelming joy passed through Sam. Dean… was… awake.

Dean was awake. Dean was alive.

And Sam wasn't there.

Damn Becky. Damn her. Dean was awake, and he wasn't there. "Can you give me… give me a few minutes to get there?" His voice was shaking in excitement. This was it.

"Of course Sam…"

Sam hung up the phone. Now how was he going to get to the hospital. He quickly dialed Becky again. It once again went over to the voice mail, but this time, Sam left as message.

"I hope you're happy…" he said slowly. "Dean's up…" With that, he hung up.

Now he needed a way to get the hell to the hospital. His mind was spinning, running in circles, not being able to get much of a thought out of them.

Then it hit him. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He quickly wheeled himself over to the nightstand, almost running into the bed, but stopping himself. He forced himself to reach down and grab the telephone book. It didn't hurt too much, it was just very uncomfortable.

After what felt like hours of reaching, trying to grab the book, he managed to get it and paged through it quickly.

Taxi services.

He ran his finger lightly down the listing and found one that was stationed close to the hospital. He quickly dialed it.

**---------------------------------**

It only took five minutes for the taxi to get there. Five minutes that were like an eternity to Sam. Five long minutes of waiting, impatiently.

His brother was awake. Dean was conscious. And Sam wasn't there.

The taxi came pulling in the parking lot, and Sam was already waiting at the door. He had managed to get the door open and just wheeled himself out, letting the door slam behind him. He had some cash in his pocket, but it wasn't much.

He didn't have much on him.

Hopefully it was enough. The taxi stopped right in front of his room and the driver was even nice enough to get out of the cab and help Sam into the cab, placing the wheelchair in the trunk.

"Hospital, am I right?" he asked, as he got back into the front of the cab.

"Yeah." Sam responded. Okay, he was beginning to get more and more impatient. He was in the cab, heading to the hospital. And the guy was going so slow. He just wanted to see his brother, was that so much to ask?

Sam just looked out the window, waiting. He hated waiting. He was sick of waiting. Sick and tired of waiting. And now the taxi was just beginning to get uncomfortable.

"We're almost there kid, calm down…" the driver's voice came from the front, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

"I am calm…" Sam responded, but he didn't sound calm. He sounded anxious. He wanted to see Dean. Now.

"It's just over the hill…"

If anything that just made Sam even more anxious.

His left leg began bouncing slightly. Gods, he just wanted to see Dean.

As the cab crowned the hill Sam could see the hospital sprawling out at the bottom of the hill, but Sam never made it to the hospital to see Dean.

Sam didn't know what was happening as the taxi went careening down the hill, picking up more and more speed before slowing down to turn into the hospital. But the taxi didn't turn it, it slowed to about thirty (Sam guessed) before out of nowhere, that eighteen wheeler… Sam was sure of it, slammed into the side of the taxi that he was sitting on.

Sam blacked out.

**---------------------------------**

A sudden choking sensation overcame Sam as he felt himself being pushed to the ground. His eyes shot open and he was met with a harsh, bright, almost crystalline light.

"Sammy…" That was definitely Dean's voice.

Sam tried to talk, but there was something, something stopping him from speaking. His eyes moved around quickly in his sockets trying to find Dean, but he couldn't find him. He couldn't see him.

He once again tried to call out for Dean, but he was stopped, he felt like someone was trying to kill him.

"Don't talk Sam…" Dean's voice came again. Sam just closed his eyes. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was… the truck.

Sam's eyes shot open again, but this time things slowly came into focus. He saw Dean. And he looked fine, a little pale, and scratches on his face, but other than that, he looked fine.

He blinked a few times before he realized why he felt like something was choking him. There was a tube shoved down his throat.

What the hell was going on? Just looking at the thing shoved down his throat made Sam want to gag, but he couldn't.

He looked over at Dean. It kinda scared him, he looked worried. Relieved, yet still worried.

"Just hold on for a few seconds. Sarah went to get the doctor."

Sarah. What was… what was Sarah doing here? And why… what…

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a nurse walking in. Laura. At least it looked like Laura.

"Hi Sam… I'm your doctor… Doctor Cardenelli, and I've been taking care of you for the past few weeks…"

Sam's head was spinning. What was going on?

"Now first we're going to take that tube out of your throat so you can talk, okay?"

Sam went to nod, but his neck was in a tight brace. Wait. What was going on? He was so confused.

"It isn't going to be comfortable…" the girl said, Sam just figured to mentally call her Laura. But… Laura was a nurse. What…

Sam didn't nod, he didn't do anything. "I need you to gag for me…" she said as she slowly started pulling the tube up.

That had to be the most uncomfortable thing Sam had ever felt, and she didn't even need to tell him to gag, the feeling just came naturally as the tube finally came out, leaving Sam in a small coughing fit, causing his throat to burn with each successive cough.

"Okay Sam… there's some questions I need to ask you…"

Sam nodded, still not really wanting to talk. He looked over at Dean, who had a huge smile on his face. He slowly looked back over at Laura.

"Okay, what's your full name?"

He blinked a few times, what kind of question was that? "Sam…" he paused, his voice sounded horribly unearthly. It was scratchy and forced… unused even. "Samuel John Winchester…" he finished.

"Good…" the nurse smiled. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam closed his eyes. Last thing he remembered… "A crash…" He didn't elaborate.

Laura nodded. "Now who are those two people over there?" she asked nodding over to Sarah and Dean.

"Uh…" he paused for a second. "Dean… Dean and Sarah…"

Both Dean and Sarah nodded.

"Everything seems fine Sam, no memory loss, no nothing… but you are pretty beat up, almost snapped your neck… your wrist is broken… so is your leg…"

Sam already knew all of this. He… why was… what was going on.

"I'll leave you alone with Dean and Sarah, okay?"

Sam went to nod, but remembered he couldn't. "Yeah…" he rasped.

She smiled and left.

"Dude, don't you ever do that again…" he said in that over-bearing older-brotherly tone he was so great at.

"It wasn't my fault…" Sam said with a small cough.

Dean just laughed. "You were the one driving…"

"No I wasn't…" Sam stated. "I was… it was a taxi… not… not…" his voice was fading out. It burned so much to talk.

"Sam," this time it was Sarah to talk. "Sam, a truck smashed in the side of the Impala… there was no taxi…"

"But…" Sam said. He remembered a taxi. He remembered Dean being in a coma. He remembered Dean waking up, and then the crash. Another one.

Dean shook his head. "You've been out for nearly a month Sammy…"

"A month?" Sam said slowly, still trying to process everything, it was making his head spin.

"You had us so worried…" Sarah said before Dean got a chance to say anything.

The three of them were silent for a long time before Sam finally spoke up. "Is dad dead?" he whispered.

Dean chuckled. "You think a car accident can kill dad?" he said laughing. "He's in pretty bad shape, but he's alive…"

Sam was so confused. Sam was so lost. Had the past few weeks just been some horrible nightmare? Because Dean had just almost blatantly said that.

"But I thought…" he was silenced by Sarah covering his mouth lightly to keep him from speaking.

"Sam… no more talking…" she said with a smile. "I can tell its hurting you…"

Sam let his eyes close as Sarah removed her hand. He still could barely process this.

"But just so you know, you've officially lost all driving privileges for the next… thirty some years…" Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam just shot a glare at his brother and Sarah slapped him lightly.

"What?" Dean asked. "He destroyed my baby. He isn't getting his hands on my next car."

So wait. Now everything was coming together. The past few weeks… they never happened. Dean wasn't in a coma, Dean didn't almost die. Becky and Zack… they never came… they never helped him.

He was the one who had been out of it. He was the one in the coma. Not Dean.

"Dean… 'm sorry…" Sam said slowly, letting his eyes drift shut again.

He felt his brother mess with his shaggy hair causing him to smile slightly. "I guess I can forgive ya…"

**---------------------------------**

_Fin._

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** I like the other ending much better, but normally, in a story like this I would have had the places switched at the end and everything would have been a dream from Sam's POV, but that would have kinda sucked, especially after all I put poor Sammy through. So I made it all actually happen.

This ending is a bit happier though, but a bit more abrupt.

As for a sequel, I may write one, I may not, it depends on if I think I can develop the story.

Thanks to my reviewers: RavynJensen, Lurkinshdws, Halyon Impulsion, mariethorne, Kaewi, Joou Himeko Dah, Ghostwriter, Ziipie

If it weren't for the reviews, I don't think I ever would have finished it…

Stay tuned, if not for a sequel for another Supernatural story… I just need to come up with one…


End file.
